


Father and Son

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Series: Home Is Where the Heart Is [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daddy!Steve, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Steve spends some quality time with his only son





	Father and Son

Quiet moments were rare in Steve’s life. Somehow they always have been between his turbulent upbringing and many illnesses, to the war, to becoming the leader of the Avengers and now being the father of three. Quiet wasn’t something Steve was used to and honestly, he kinda liked it that way.

He loved his job, but more than that he loved the buzzing house he called home. He loved how Bucky and Sam walked in and out as if it was their home too and how you let them with a smile. They were Steve’s family and you had accepted them as yours easily.

He loved how Sammy would squeal with happiness when she was playing with her older siblings. He loved her endless stream of little noises mixed with words.

He loved how Sarah would narrate every game she was playing and how she would try and involve everyone around her no matter if they wanted to play or not. She was just as charming as her mother and she usually ended up getting her way in the end.

Which brought Steve to you. He loved you more than you would ever realize, even when you were singing loudly and off-key. He knew you sang when you were happy which made it the most beautiful sound Steve had ever heard, even if Bucky and Sam would tease him about the dreamy look on his face as he listened to you.

Steve loved the noise of his girls, but moments like this sitting on the couch with his son on his lap were special. The house was quiet except for the sounds of Bob the Builder on the TV. His son’s eyes were wide and focused on the show, while Steve’s eyes were focused on him.

He smiled as his little son reacted to everything in the cartoon. Smiling when it was happy and hiding behind his hands if something slightly dangerous in his innocent eyes was going on.

Steve didn’t have a favorite child. He had favorite things he liked doing with each one of them. With Jaime, it was sitting on the couch watching cartoons in the early morning hours while the rest of the house was still asleep. His smile grew as his 4-year-old cuddled closer to him, yawning ever so slightly and Steve laid down letting the child rest of his chest as his eyes stayed on the TV until they dropped close, lulled to sleep by the sound of his father’s steadily beating heart.


End file.
